Lord Sasuke
by MrsEloi
Summary: Não é completamente humano, tampouco um absoluto demônio; Ele é apenas, Lord Sasuke.
1. Lua Carmim

" _Um obsoleto universo entre demônios; fascinante, incorrigível._

 _ **_**_ _MrsEloi._ _ **"**_

 _ **Lord Sasuke**_

 _ **Lua carmim.**_

 _Escrito por_ _ **MrsEloi;**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

ღ ღ

 _ **E**_ _le não conseguiu dormir. Durante a noite_ inteira, mesmo de olhos fechados, Sasuke fitou o lustre estendido no teto, todavia, seus pensamentos ondulavam ao acompanhar o movimento singelo da brisa lá fora.

O céu clareou até adquirir um tom acinzentado, nada o satisfazia mais que um estado atmosférico nublado, as nuvens se digladiam no ar dando espaço para a neblina oculta. Ele não se conteve ao levantar e caminhar rumo à janela, pousando seus orbes negrumes sobre as gaivotas voadoras, após ouvi-las grasnar.

Era quase quanto impossível um dia ensolarado naquela região; apesar de ser intitulado por muitos como o _Lord do fogo_ , Sasuke se contentava com a antonomásia _demônio_ , afinal, era isso que ele realmente era: _O filho do inferno_.

 _Governar_ , esta era sua prioridade, aliás, àquela era _sua_ nação.

— _Meu Lord, Orochimaru informou-me de sua inquietação._ — Karin fechou a porta atrás de si após adentrar sem aviso, assim, aproximou-se de Sasuke, encostando sua silhueta magra na lateral do corpo rígido e desnudo do moreno.

— Orochimaru está tornando-se um _vidente_ incômodo. — disse, em um tom de voz grave - _ameaçadora_.

— Queremos apenas o seu bem, meu Lord — a ruiva desatou com a ponta dos dedos o laço de seda insossa, desta forma, jogando o quimono que a cobria em contato com o chão. — Venha, deixe-me ajudá-lo.

Sasuke estava prestes a se entregar aos caprichos da carne, quando seus orbes lúgubres captaram, através da vidraça embargada em orvalhos da janela de seu aposento, uma silhueta miúda, tiritando abaixo das gotículas de chuva que iniciaram-se minutos antes. Seu vestido de tecido ralo flutuava ritmicamente no seguimento da ventania; sob o braço, ela carregava uma cesta recheada de tomates. Uma camponesa no qual ele encontrava-se observando por um duradouro tempo desde que a descobriu, tal como os cabelos róseos e suaves ele desejava sentir entre seus dedos sedentos. No mesmo instante, seus olhos flamejaram em lascívia.

 _._

 _._

 _._

ღ ღ

Certamente essa não seja a maneira mais digna de morrer – embora surte como uma opção para fugir, mas a essa altura, ela não desejava ser honrada, apenas _liberta_.

Tudo que amava foi arrancado de si; seu coração foi estilhaçado em mil pedaços, onde já havia sido puro, porém, agora consumido pela escuridão que o explodiu.

Uma mera explosão de angustia, dor, sofrimento e _**desejo**_.

A silhueta frágil – _humana_ , de Sakura estava caindo e logo se ruiria sobre o chão, banhando-o com seu sangue escarlate – _consumindo sua dor._

Os fios róseos chicoteavam o rosto da garota freneticamente, fechando os olhos ela entrega-se à morte.


	2. Refém da obsessão

" _Eram poucas as coisas em que Sakura desejava ter, dentre elas, de certo modo impossível, peregrinar além da floresta, onde no fundo de seu ser, ela imaginava ter vida._

 _ **_**_ _MrsEloi._ _ **"**_

 _ **Lord Sasuke**_

 _ **Refém da obsessão.**_

 _Escrito por_ _ **MrsEloi;**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

ღ ღ

 _ **O**_ _céu estava coberto por tons mortos, no mais,_ satisfatórios para Uchiha Sasuke; o amanhecer era sempre monótono em relação a um demônio extraordinário como ele.

 _(...)_

Sakura desceu as escadas um tanto sonolenta, sua respiração pairava no ar – quase sólida, ao adentrar na cozinha, deparou-se com sua mãe golpeando os tomates com a lâmina afiada, deixando-os em tiras perfeitas caídas sobre a taba.

" _Diziam que tomates era o fruto preferido do imensurável demônio imortal._ "

Ela sentiu um calafrio percorrer por toda a extensão de seu corpo, falecendo assim, em sua nuca; o demônio estava tão perto de Sakura e seu povo, no entanto, de tal maneira distante. Kizashi encontrava-se assentado na mesa de jantar - no qual servia também o café da manhã, almoço e as demais refeições.

— Bom dia, pequena flor.

— Ora essa, mamãe, de pequena não tenho nada! — Sakura repreendeu sua mãe meigamente, depositando-lhe um beijo sobre a testa enrugada de tamanho cansaço.

— Você sempre haverá de ser nossa pequena flor. — desta vez, Kizashi interveio sorridente. Apesar de uma vida precária, a família Haruno não se sentia insatisfeita, ao menos, não completamente.

— Sasori esteve aqui esta manhã — a loira sorriu aprazível. — Estava impaciente, desejava vê-la.

— Disse algo mais? — Sakura sentiu seu coração se preencher por uma imensurável sensação de almejo; á passos tímidos e insertos ela caminhou até a porta, sem sequer ouvir a resposta de sua adorável mãe.

Ao sair, seus orbes esmeraldinos colidiram-se com a vastidão do incessante céu congestionado em nuvens esmaecidas; eram poucas as coisas em que Sakura desejava ter, dentre elas, de certo modo impossível, peregrinar além da floresta, onde no fundo de seu ser, ela imaginava ter vida.

Forçando os calcanhares presos em uma gasta sandália de couro pardo, ela correu pela estrada de terra úmida; os fios longos de tonalidade rosa golpeavam o ar de maneira sutil, chegando ao estábulo onde Sasori trabalhava.

Outrora, ajeitou os trajes maltrapidos antes de abraçar o rapaz possuidor de fios escarlates por trás, sentindo cada músculo de sua silhueta viril enrijecer.

— _Bela!_ — Sasori pronunciou risonho ao se virar para ela, com o dedo polegar acariciou a pele macia quanto a mais fina seda recentemente existente, de Sakura.

— Agradeço-lhe pelo elogio. — ela entreabriu os lábios em um sorriso, revelando os dentes níveos e perfeitamente alinhados.

O rapaz envolveu a silhueta frágil e miúda, enlaçando-a e depositando com cuidado sobre a coluna desnuda do enorme corcel atrás de si, em seguida, jogou seu corpo sobre o animal.

— Ofereço-lhe uma deleitável cavalgada pelos campos insípidos de _Konoha_. — assim, Sasori chicoteou a traseira do cavalo com uma vara constituída por ramos emurchecidos, e o saudável corcel relinchou, pondo-se a caminhar.

Galoparam por laboriosos minutos, distribuindo gargalhadas e gentilezas.

— Case-se comigo? — Sasori anunciou o pedido, fazendo a ansiedade que cobria suas palavras dilacerar sua garganta por dentro.

Sakura observava a fumaça originada dos muros do castelo rodopiar em dois pontos de luz; suas mãos descansavam sobre o gramado verde, úmido e morto. Rolou seus orbes tetravalentes cerosos em tonalidades gateada lacrimejantes para Sasori.

— Isso é tudo que eu mais desejo.

— É amanhã — Sasori se manifestou desconfortável e Sakura soube imediatamente sobre o quê ele se referia. — Estou com medo.

— Não tenha, tudo ficará bem.

— Assim espero.

 _(...)_

Naquela manhã ocorreria o temeroso evento anual, onde os oficiais do castelo - seguidores do inclemente demônio imortal, reuniriam todas as garotas da vila de _Konoha_ e _redondezas_ , com o intuito de selecionar jovens penalmente imputáveis e oferecer a escolhida para tal. Todavia, durante séculos, nenhuma delas nunca voltou de lá.

A Haruno abriu os olhos ao ser meneada pelas mãos pálidas de sua mãe, por um breve segundo ela os deixou descansar em um nada, e optou por definir àquela sensação para como se estivesse morrido, noutro transitório momento.

Após um rápido banho, Sakura se vê de pé encarando um deslumbrante vestido enegrecido na parte superior de sua cama.

— O quê é isso? — ela indagou para Mebuki - _sua mãe_ , surpresa; sobretudo, ousou soltar uma leve rispidez no tom de voz.

— Anseio apenas que esteja sublime.

Na companhia de um singelo movimento positivo feito com a cabeça, Sakura deixa que seus dedos toquem o tecido sedoso, a tonalidade negrume vinha enriquecida com uma difusão escarlate no corselete, transformando-o em um traje exuberante e mórbido.

O ar é arrancado dos pulmões de Sakura quando Mebuki aperta as tiras de cetim que trançavam o corselete na parte de trás, assim, a garota de cabelos róseos presos em um coque alto estava completamente vestida. Sakura direciona uma última olhadela em sua silhueta refletida no espelho, seu rosto estava empalidecido e no fundo, sua esperança vacilava.

— Estás uma verdadeira fidalga, minha flor. — Kizashi enalteceu sua filha com orgulho, no mais, o medo também saiu presente em sua exclamação.

Após envolver o braço esquerdo de seu pai com os seus, Sakura acenou para sua mãe.

— Eu amo você, incondicionalmente, filha.

— Também amo você, infinito.

Ao chegarem, Kizashi pegou a mão de sua filha e a acompanhou até a escada, onde já se encontravam algumas jovens. Após dar um abraço veloz em seu pai, Sakura se juntou à fila única no gramado reservado.

— Boa sorte. — foi tudo que o rapaz de olhos azuis cobalto entristecidos lhe disse, após Sakura assinar seu nome no papel em que ele a entregara.

— Obrigado. — a rosada agradeceu, simpática.

Cerca de aproximadamente uma hora se passou. Algumas jovens choravam baixinho, outras como Sakura, apenas observavam e aguardavam.

Um pequeno número de soldados do castelo cercava o gramado, com a intenção de evitar qualquer tipo de imprevisto, para as garotas que presenciavam àquela situação, além de amedrontadas, sofriam uma terrível pressão psicológica; _se alto torturando_.

— Eu, Orochimaru, oficial devoto de vossa majestade, excelentíssimo _Demônio Imortal_ — o homem possuidor de grandes olhos flavescentes, se semelhado à víboras, iniciou seu diálogo. —, venho revelar a escolhida deste ano.

— Não acredito que até hoje ninguém se rebelou contra isso, afinal, não faz sentido. — Sakura murmurou para a garota inquieta ao seu lado.

— Você não está com medo? — a garota indagou em um sussurro para Sakura, perplexa com a confiança da rosada ao seu lado.

— _Haruno Sakura_ , nascida entre o Senhor _Haruno Kizashi_ e sua esposa, _Haruno Mebuki._ — Orochimaru anunciou o resultado, e suas palavras surtiram um impacto grotesco no coração de Sakura.

— _Não!_ — Sakura gritou. — _Não._

" _Com tantas garotas aqui, por quê logo eu? "_

— _Peguem-na_. — ordenou Orochimaru.


	3. Volúpia ardente

" _Agora, encontro-me enclausurada pelo temor que me consome a cada batida de meu coração, compadecida com o deleite do destino em oposição a mim. Incapaz de presumir o que me aguarda adiante, unicamente reconhecer o medo, exorbitante medo_ _._

 _ **_**_ _MrsEloi._ _ **"**_

 _ **Lord Sasuke**_

 _ **Volúpia ardente.**_

 _Escrito por_ _ **MrsEloi;**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

ღ ღ

 _ **S**_ _akura despertou com o balançar abrupto da carruagem, sua cabeça latejava insuportavelmente_ , de forma que dificultasse o movimento de suas pálpebras; em uma angustiante tentativa ela tentou levar as mãos ao local para acalentar a dor, todavia, notou que seus pulsos estavam amordaçados em detestáveis correntes enferrujadas. Optou por aquietar-se ali mesmo, procurando inalar parcamente, afinal, o lugar fedia em condição detestável: líquidos excrementícios, matérias fecais, vômito e até mesmo sangue.

Entrementes, para a Haruno o maior martírio era relembrar a imagem de seu pai sendo parado pelos guardas por uma lâmina hedionda em sua garganta, sendo impeço de prosseguir e suplicar por clemência; também, ver Sasori ser violentado cuja gravidade gigantesca, monstruosa e atroz.

" _Em minha infância, as pessoas costumavam dizer sobre o castelo próximo à vila, onde habitava um homem cujo sobrenome era conhecido como Uchiha, intitulado de tal forma, o imensurável_ _ **Demônio Imortal**_ _. Eu era apenas uma criança, apesar das circunstâncias; correr para os braços de minha mãe e ser amparada por ela foram o suficiente para me fazer acreditar, por todo esse período, que nada jamais me aconteceria, contudo, nunca é um adjetivo qualificado em excesso, exagero e, acima de qualquer acepção, carrega uma quantidade de tempo inimaginável._

 _Sempre me considerei feliz, possuindo uma família, amigos - ainda que escassos, e até mesmo um namorado, no qual amei incondicionalmente e planejei toda uma vida ao lado deste._

 _Agora, encontro-me enclausurada pelo temor que me consome a cada batida de meu coração, compadecida com o deleite do destino em oposição a mim. Incapaz de presumir o que me aguarda adiante, unicamente reconhecer o medo, exorbitante medo. "_

Àquele pensamento doloroso fora arrancado de Sakura quando os movimentos nauseantes cessaram subitamente.

No instante seguinte, as correntes de seus pulsos foram puxadas bruscamente, acompanhando a abertura da fenda de madeira, revelando um homem com lábios torcidos em um sorriso macabro. Arrastada como um animal acoitado, Sakura cai de joelhos na lama, aos pés do rapaz onde sem clemência agarra seu braço, forçando-a se levantar.

— _Estúpido!_ — girando o corpo, Sakura acumula a saliva necessária, de modo insolente, cuspindo na face do rapaz, de imediato, sendo atingida por um golpe entre as costelas, fazendo sua silhueta miúda cambalear. Ela gemeu, sentindo o ar escapar de seus pulmões.

De imediato o céu nublado gruiu em um estrondoso trovejar, fazendo todos os seres expostos contraírem-se em apreensão, afinal, o demônio _tudo_ assistia - com seus olhos sedentos.

Sakura içou o queixo, facilitando a visão para seus orbes esmeraldinos; não conteve o tremular dos membros ao contemplar o descomunal portão da fortaleza impetuosa. Seguiu avante, pois no fim das contas, era a única alternativa viável.

Quando os portões se abriram, a garota espremeu os olhos ao ser forçada a andar, seus pulsos ardiam e formigavam insuportavelmente, tropicando nos próprios pés ela acompanhou os demais.

A varanda do lugar era ampla e bem cuidada, apesar da caligem, foi possível notar os olhares intrigados sobre eles.

Ao entrarem pela porta da frente, Sakura notou que o lugar estava iluminado apenas por algumas tochas estendidas nas laterais das paredes inteiramente construídas por pedras, ali, não foi possível analisar muita coisa, tampouco os detalhes ou meio de escapatória.

— Deixem-na comigo agora. — Orochimaru ordenou para o rapaz, assim estendendo as correntes que a tornava prisioneira para o homem cujo espírito pertencia exclusivamente às serpentes douradas.

Em um movimento antecipado, Sakura dobrou os joelhos e chutou Orochimaru no meio de suas pernas esguias - acertando exatamente seu membro, fazendo-o se contorcer de dor, perdendo os sentidos por alguns minutos; o rapaz ao seu lado agarrou-a pela cintura, dando-lhe arrancos com brutalidade.

— Solte-me, seu miserável! — berrou, dominada pela adrenalina e instinto de sobrevivência.

— Cale-se, vadiazinha — o rapaz levou a mão até seus lábios, na tentativa de silenciá-la, pois sabia que o demônio poderia se aborrecer com o ato imprudente da garota descontrolada em seus braços. — _Desgraçada!_ — acuou soltando-a, abanando a mão ardente no ar, onde a garota o havia mordido até sangrar, sentiu a carne descolada flamejar. Um segundo a mais e àqueles dentes petulantes haveriam arrancado um pedaço.

Sakura cuspiu no chão, enojada pelo gosto férreo que dominou sua boca. Trôpega, ela forçou seus calcanhares a se moverem, iniciando a corrida de fuga até a porta trancada, o atrito da corrente contra o chão causava um som incomodante.

— Abra. — implorou ao alcançar a porta, golpeando-a com os pés. Ouviu a risada sarcástica de Orochimaru se aproximar lentamente de si.

— Estimada Sakura, acabais de assinar sua passagem para o inferno, querida, tomo a ousadia de aconselhá-la a ficar quietinha e apreciar a estadia.

— Mate-me se quiser, mas me recuso a satisfazer seus caprichos insanos. — retrucou insolente, mesmo que aterrorizada, ela lutaria por sua dignidade.

— _Não fazes a mínima noção da colossal insensatez que ronda este castelo, querida._

A última cena captada pelos olhos de Sakura foram os orbes dourados transmitindo tamanha perversidade; logo após, tudo se escureceu para ela.

Sakura abriu os olhos devagar, seu corpo estava estirado no chão - ainda dormente; apesar de se encontrar rodeada pela escuridão, ela teve a intuição de não se encontrar sozinha. Um calafrio impiedoso percorreu sua silhueta por inteiro, trazendo junto a sensação de medo; a única luz que iluminava o local era refletida da lua, onde irradiava pelas grades da exclusiva e mínima janela no topo da parede, ainda assim, ela acaricia os pulsos doloridos notando estar livre das correntes.

— Quem está aí? — sua voz treme ao proferir tal indagação. — Qual o motivo de eu estar aqui? — impulsionando o corpo para frente e estreitando os olhos na tentativa de enxergar em meio àquele vasto breu, ela se encolhe ao ouvir o soar de sapatos contra o chão, provocando um tiritar angustiante. — Por favor, identifique-se. — ela sente seu coração disparar ainda mais ao notar o vulto repentino de uma capa preta pela pequena claridade, assim, enrijecendo o corpo permanecendo estática. — Ordeno que apareça! — Sim, ela estava sendo ridícula; como se alguém como ela estivesse em condições de estabelecer algo.

Botas pretas de couro surgem no clarão, Sakura se mantêm completamente atenta, enquanto a pessoa se exibe devagar.

Seus orbes esmeraldinos encontram-se avassaladoramente com os dele, os lábios da garota se entreabrem vagarosamente, fascinada com o par de olhos negros que a encarava de maneira indescritível; olhos sombrios como a noite, outrora, um anoitecer triste, chuvoso e amedrontador, transmitindo uma luxúria jamais vista. O homem possuía a pele alva, seu rosto dispunha-se de traços fortes, lábios voluptuosos, nariz fino e rígido, sobrancelhas grossas - muito bem delineadas, provém um lindo, senão rebeldes cabelos negrumes traziam à tona a idealização do inferno. Seus trajes eram lúgubres como si, usava um casaco sobreveste de couro, vindo até um pouco abaixo de seus joelhos, sua calça conservava um tom acinzentado escuro, causando um sobre tom em sua elegância exuberante.

O demônio estava ali, encarando-a de forma tranquila. — _Senhorita Haruno_ — pronunciou-se pela primeira vez, causando um tremular turbulento dentro de Sakura. Sua voz era tão encantadora como si, grave e rouca, firme e tenebrosa. — _É um imensurável prazer contemplá-la de perto._


	4. Festim fascinante

" _Perante a nebulosidade daquela madrugada, era provável que os céus presenciassem o horror provocado por ele. Novamente..._

 _ **_**_ _MrsEloi._ _ **"**_

 _ **Lord Sasuke**_

 _ **Festim fascinante.**_

 _Escrito por_ _ **MrsEloi;**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

ღ ღ

 _ **E**_ _ra um ambiente frio_ _–_ _de tensão colossal;_ os pelos de Sakura estavam enrijecidos, outrora, de modo involuntário, sua silhueta tremia em pavor.

— O que desejas de mim? — ela, Haruno Sakura, uma simples qualquer perante o impetuoso demônio, proferiu tamanha indagação audaciosa.

Uma atitude grosseira, porém, da mesma intensidade, esbanjava coragem; e aquilo, para a sorte ou azar da garota, encantou ainda mais os orbes flamejantes diante si.

— Doravante, a Senhorita pertence a este castelo — o demônio inclinou a cabeça, deixando os fios de seu cabelo negrume esconder as laterais de seus olhos sedentos, tornando-o ainda mais funesto. —, _e a mim_. — anunciou com firmeza – no escuso de sua voz, ela notou um grave indício de posse em uma afirmação fugaz.

— Talvez _vossa majestade_ só precise de alguém para intimidar. — a rosada arriscou uma suposição sarcástica, mordendo os lábios fortemente, assim, prendendo a respiração até obter um retorno.

— Acredito que neste exato momento, esteja se perguntando qual o motivo de ser você aqui e não outra — o Uchiha inverteu o jogo de prognose, deu um passo a frente – seus trajes o acompanharam de forma graciosa, no mais, ele parou e aguardou por uma resposta que não veio. — Uma indagação egoísta da sua parte, por sinal — debochou, agindo como se fosse capaz ler os pensamentos dela, outrora, ele era sim apto a isto, porém, devorava também até mesmo expressões. —, você é uma pessoa generosa, Senhorita Haruno, esse é o maior motivo da hostilidade sempre cercar você.

— Possivelmente estejas enganado — Sakura voltou seu olhar indiferente para o demônio. — Relativo aos meus pensamentos, claro. — completou. O interior do grande imortal estava alucinado.

— Estarei lhe aguardando em meus aposentos está noite — o moreno deu de ombros. — Ao décimo segundo badalar do relógio central, pendurado no salão principal.

— E o que me aconteceria, caso eu não comparecer?

— Eu viria lhe buscar.

— O quão devastador seria? — a garota perguntou novamente.

— Tente imaginar — em instantes, a cintura fina foi enlaçada por dedos ousados. Sakura entreabriu os lábios e arfou; estavam tão próximos que ela foi capaz de inalar o cheiro adocicado de seu hálito quando ele complementou. — _Não se atrase._

Ambos estavam em transe, a proximidade deixava a respiração ofegante; para Sakura, aquele toque audaz lhe surtiu tamanho efeito, era quase quanto impossível descrevê-lo. O enlace do demônio não era agressivo, mas também, nada mavioso.

O Uchiha soltou a silhueta da garota, girando o corpo e mais uma vez, transformando-se em um vulto andejando pela escuridão.

Os joelhos de Sakura tremularam e rapidamente ela se apoiou com as mãos no chão, enfim, inspirou profundamente todo o ar que era possível hospedar momentaneamente em seu pulmão.

A porta rangeu levemente, assim, a Haruno ficou estática.

— Como você está? — a voz delicada veio acompanhada com a iluminação agradável do lampião; deste modo, revelando uma linda jovem. A garota se aproximou, no entanto, Sakura se encolheu desconfiada.

— E você quem seria? — indagou, sem modos. _Oras, de que importava os modos quando se estava definitivamente perdida?_

— Alguém que te quer bem.

— Defina _bem_. — Sakura agarrou o pulso da loira com força, quando a mesma ameaçou tocá-la nos ombros. Aceitaria de bom grado caso relacionassem-na a uma selvagem.

— Vossa majestade lhe deixou aos meus cuidados. — pousando o lampião no chão e ajoelhando-se diante a rosada, ela acaricia o pulso dolorido. — A propósito, me chamo Yamanaka Ino.

— Tanto faz.

— Eu sei que está assustada, afinal, quem não estaria? Eu já passei por isso e sei bem como é; para te ser sincera, vai ficar ainda pior.

— Enviaram você aqui para me animar? Desculpe, Ino, mas não está funcionando. — Sakura virou o rosto para o lado oposto, evitando encarar a garota.

— Tudo bem, você não precisa aceitar minha amizade se não quiser. — Ino se levantou e voltou a erguer o lampião. — Venha, vou lhe dar algo para forrar o estômago.

— Obrigada, mas não tenho fome.

— Se fazer de gato amuado não vai melhorar sua situação. Precisa se alimentar, ou não vai durar dois dias neste lugar. — Ino repreendeu Sakura com palavras duras. Em seu interior, sabia que ser ríspida não melhoraria a situação, entretanto, adoraria que ao menos, quando ela foi parar ali, alguém a tivesse orientado, ao menos, um pouco.

Ino pegou uma maçã estragada no chão e a fez saltar de uma mão para a outra, até alcançarem o balcão da cozinha, onde prepararia algo para a garota comer.

Ao sentar em uma banqueta, Sakura analisa a garota diante si. Por alto, ela diria que Ino seria um ou dois anos mais velha que si, independente de um semblante cansado e uma fisionomia mal cuidada, a garota era possuidora de dois enormes orbes azuis cobalto brilhantes, uma cabeleira platinada presa em um rabo alto, onde sua franja cobria uma das laterais de seu rosto.

— Costumas ficar vagando solitária por aqui?

— Adoraria — Ino tirou a parte podre da maçã com a faca, livrando-se dela no lixo, logo após, fatiou o restante da fruta em fatias quadradas. — Sou uma antiga escolhida.

— Pensei que existissem mortes e coisas do gênero. — Sakura triturou um pedaço de maçã com os dentes.

— Algumas. Àquelas que tentam fugir.

— Seria um incômodo para você falar sobre isso?

— Anualmente escolhem uma única jovem de exatamente dezoito anos, ela é trazida para cá e transformada em um tipo de submissa. Vivemos pelo castelo. — a loira enche um copo d'água, oferecendo para a rosada. — A Vossa Excelência nos avalia, da mesma forma que lhe aconteceu agora a pouco. Você foi escolhida, deste modo, servirás a ele e ao castelo.

— Isso é asqueroso.

— Você pertence, primordialmente, à Lord Sasuke, o imensurável demônio Imortal.

— Ele também lhe escolheu?

— Não... — revelou, fechando os olhos na tentativa de espantar as lágrimas. — Existe apenas uma escolhida pelo Lord.

— Quem sabe ela não possa conversar comigo agora? — Sakura desceu da banqueta, um tanto animada com a hipótese de arrumar um meio para escorregas das tais garras lascivas.

— Circunda alguns boatos pelo castelo, um deles, por sinal, é que vossa alteza lhe arrancou a língua.

— _Anjos..._ — Sakura tapou os lábios com as mãos, horrorizada. — Alguém já conseguiu fugir?

— Depois que os portões do castelo se fecham para você, eles cortam seu vinculo com o mundo lá fora. Não existe saída.

— E se eu negar o Lord?

— Provavelmente lhe restará a morte.

— Nunca parou para pensar que a morte seria a alternativa mais viável?

— Ninguém jamais voltou de lá para me contar. — A Yamanaka agarrou Sakura pelo braço, arrastando-a pelos corredores do castelo.

— Nós temos um quarto?

— Apenas a escolhida.

A distância entre o quanto e a cozinha era equivalente a algumas pernadas. O lugar não era em demasia colossal, todavia, o recinto mais luxuoso em que Sakura já havia presenciado em toda sua vida.

Imensuráveis janelas com cortinas ricas em detalhes primorosamente elaboradas. Uma extensa cama coberta por um abundante lençol de seda vermelha, tão suave no qual era capaz de brilhar à longinquidade. Escrivaninha, guarda-roupa, toalete e um imenso lustre de cristal erguido no teto. Tudo no qual alguém como ela nunca vira nem em seus tão solenes sonhos.

De banho tomado, a rosada repousa na cama seu corpo dominado pela exaustão, torcendo os fios róseos, fazendo com que o excesso de água escorresse por sua mão e falecesse na toalha envolta de sua silhueta franzina.

Havia uma brecha entre a porta do armário, e seus olhos esmeraldinos captaram algo no qual lhe chamou atenção. O vestido era completamente negrume, de total divergência entre os demais, afinal, aquele era absolutamente trabalhado em renda. Sakura o escolheu para passar aquela noite, rejeitando o fato em colocar sua beleza exorbitante em primordial, mas sim, por aquele traje descrever o estado em que se encontrava sua alma: _amordaçada_.

" _Não irei comparecer. "_

Decidiu, após já ter se vestido.

 _Dlom..._

 _Dloom..._

 _Dlooom..._

 _Dloooom..._

 _Dlooooom..._

 _Dloooooom…_

 _Dlooooooom…_

 _Dloooooooom…_

 _Dlooooooooom…_

 _Dloooooooooom…_

 _Dlooooooooooom…_

 _ **Dloooooooooooom…**_

A décima segunda badalada ecoou por todos os cantos do castelo, com tamanha intensidade, causando uma vibração angustiante.

As pálpebras de Sasuke se tornaram rígidas, naquele momento a íris de seus olhos tomaram uma coloração escarlate, porém, a teimosia de Sakura havia despertado a fúria do imensurável Lord Sasuke.

— _É inadmissível a violação de minhas ordens_. — ao se levantar do trono, esmagou a rosa negra com as mãos – de maneira brutal, outrora, neste movimento espontâneo, abaixo de seus pés o chão se partiu. Perante a nebulosidade daquela madrugada, era provável que os céus presenciassem o horror provocado por ele. _Novamente..._


	5. Lascívia funesta

" _Às vezes as idéias saem meio nubladas e não muito bem compreendidas; na maioria das vezes tudo se assemelha a uma mísera ilusão, que não irá ultrapassar um único momento, outrora, essas elucubrações, consequentemente, tornaram-se sua realidade._

 _ **_**_ _MrsEloi._ _ **"**_

 _ **Lord Sasuke**_

 _ **Lascívia funesta.**_

 _Escrito por_ _ **MrsEloi;**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

ღ ღ

 _ **S**_ _akura estava de pé junto à janela do quarto, com a ponta dos dedos_ afastava a lateral da cortina carmim, com o olhar perdido no recinto atrás da vidraça cristalina. O brilho do luar descia sobre o solo coberto de branco, afinal, o inverno se aproximava, ou melhor, se iniciava sorrateiramente. A brisa mordaz arrancara as folhas das árvores antes de ficarem murchas e amareladas; em toda sua vida, ela nunca havia sentido o calor dos raios de sol roçar suas bochechas, aquecendo-a de forma branda; os dias do vilarejo sempre foram nublados ou chuvosos. Particularmente, a rosada gostava do inverno, os flocos de neve assemelhavam-se a angústia dos céus, sofrimento guardado por tanto tempo, onde no final, transformara-se em gelo. Entretanto, ela nunca deixou de acreditar que a aglomeração de tamanha tristeza, fosse capaz de se formar um deslumbrante anjo, isto é, jamais perder as esperanças e lutar por seus ideais.  
É uma atitude simples para quem olha de fora, porém, bem trabalhoso para aquele que se dispõe a deitar sobre os gélidos flocos de neve repousados sobre o solo, e bater suas asas.

Um barulho estrondoso invadiu as quatro paredes do aposento, acompanhado pela abertura brusca da porta de madeira escura. O coração da Haruno se espremeu no peito e suas pernas amoleceram de pavor, no entanto, ela tombou a cabeça para o lado, olhando fixamente para a silhueta furiosa parada adiante, com indiferença.

— Fui afrontado no instante em que minhas ordens foram desacatadas. — Sasuke trincou o maxilar, seus olhos jaziam escondidos atrás de seus fios negrumes, mas em sua voz se destacava a ira.

— Possuo direito de defesa? — ela deu as costas para a janela, mantendo-se de frente para Sasuke, no qual ainda estava parado na entrada do quarto. Ela estava batendo de frente com o demônio, aliás, não tinha muita coisa a perder; mas isso não significava que ela não tinha medo. Até o mais bravo dos guerreiro possui medo, porém, não deixa que este seja maior que sua coragem.

O demônio dá um passo adiante, batendo a porta atrás de si, fazendo com que as paredes tremulassem, junto ao corpo de Sakura. Uma força surreal com movimentos insanos, quase quanto impossível acompanhar a olho nu.

— _Não._ — Sakura saltou ao ouvir a voz rouca murmurar ao pé de seu ouvido; estreitando os olhos ele a encarou com veemência, enquanto seus lábios pressionados desenhavam uma perfeita linha reta, tornando-o de fato, atraente.

Sakura foi consumida pelo medo, pulverizando qualquer vestígio de coragem, entretanto, havia algo naquele homem que a fascinava, sua lucidez implorava para que se ajoelhasse no chão implorando por clemência – _sua vida_ , porém nada fez, talvez por orgulho ou teimosia, até mesmo, a requisitada valentia.

Velozmente, Sasuke a puxou para si e seus corpos se atritaram com força, uma de suas mãos passearam entre a nuca e os fios róseos de Sakura, fazendo-a estremecer de imediato, soltando um gemido rouco entre os lábios vacilantes. O gesto espontâneo fez com que seus lábios se entreabrirem; a brecha perfeita para a língua ávida do demônio invadi-los.

Os lábios foram selados em um beijo feroz, fazendo com que a Haruno se sentisse perdida e extasiada; suas línguas se tocam de forma involuntária, no mais, fugaz. Sakura jamais havia beijado alguém com tamanha brutalidade insana, no entanto, estava completamente alucinada desde a primeira vez que seus olhos se encontraram; aqueles orbes que fluíam tentação, impedindo-a de se debater ali mesmo. Seu aperto era firme, fazendo-a ter a impressão de que seus ossos se partiriam a qualquer momento, e a maior loucura foi desejar que isso realmente acontecesse. Estava esmigalhada. Em uma divergência de motivos racionais e irracionais.

Sasuke agarrou as nádegas de Sakura sobre o vestido preto, erguendo-a do chão e a jogando na cama. Espantada, a garota solta um ruído afônico; os olhos agora de tonalidade ônix encaravam-na com mais suavidade, porém, a volúpia era eminente.

— É necessário que diga sim a um demônio. — Sasuke murmurou, torcendo os lábios em um sorriso mordaz. Suas intenções eram libertinas, mas ele não as ocultava.

— _Sim_ — seus lábios moveram-se por si só, presa naqueles ônix furtivos e nocivos. — Eu me permito ser dominada por você, _Lord Sasuke_.

Sasuke torce a lateral dos lábios em um sorriso imperceptível, enquanto seus dedos sedentos agarravam o decote alto do vestido negrume, puxando-o para baixo com brutalidade, resultando no afrouxamento do tecido delicado. Sakura comprimiu os olhos.

— Você é excepcionalmente linda. — Sasuke a enaltece, percorrendo a língua entre os lábios; sua silhueta pesada esmagava a dela, transferindo sensações avassaladoras.

Interiormente, Sakura se sentia boba, afinal, estava prestes a perder a castidade com um homem cujos princípios eram irreverentes, tal como ela não se importava.

Sasuke ergueu o corpo, mantendo-se ereto; prendendo a silhueta de Sakura entre ele o colchão, sustentando os joelhos ao seu redor. Com uma das mãos ele se livrou do casaco pesado, arremessando-o no chão causando um ruído abafado e com a outra, desabotoava os botões de sua camisa cinzenta de malha fria, vagarosamente, delineando os gomos firmes do abdômen rígido e suado, deliberadamente esculpido pelos deuses. — _Aproxime-se_.

Inclinando a sobrancelha, o moreno expressa malícia, insatisfeito com a falta de reação da garota abaixo de si. Observá-lo com desejo não o satisfazia. — Você precisa aprender a seguir ordens, Senhorita Haruno. — Sakura se arrepiou ao ouvi-lo pronunciar seu sobrenome, no mais, o demônio a puxou pela mão, enlaçando sua cintura ainda no ar, forçando-a a assumir a posição desejada por ele. Seu toque era grosseiro, mas estranhamente, algo dentro de si se contorcia a impedindo de recuar.

O Uchiha tomba a cabeça para baixo, deixando seus lábios tocar a pele macia do ombro desnudo, proporcionando o arrepio dos filamentos corporais da garota; suas mãos astuciosas se livraram dos trajes da jovem, deixando-a da forma como veio ao mundo.

A lascívia o deixava sem controle, e a febre escarlate tomou conta de seus glóbulos oculares novamente. Ele a desejava. Não era de hoje, ontem ou anteontem. Era de sempre. _Ele a queria, ele a teria_.

Sakura arqueou as costas envolvendo Sasuke com as mãos, espremendo o bico de seus seios contra o peitoral deste, mordendo os lábios na tentativa de impedir um gemido – sem êxito, quando o polegar de Sasuke a penetra repentinamente, iniciando movimentos repetitivos até então, meramente suportáveis.

 _._

 _._

 _._

ღ ღ

O medo se tornou seu aliado. _" Espero que sejas obediente da próxima vez. "_ , foram estas as palavras do demônio antes de sair.

Às vezes as idéias saem meio nubladas e não muito bem compreendidas; na maioria das vezes tudo se assemelha a uma mísera ilusão, que não irá ultrapassar um único momento, outrora, essas elucubrações, consequentemente, tornaram-se sua realidade.

Abraçando a si mesma envolta por cobertas, Sakura tremia. Não era o fato de perder a virgindade que a atordoava, e sim a forma que fora persuadida. Estava pecando. Pecava ao sentir prazer nos braços de um demônio.

— Você está bem? — seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela voz fanha de Ino, no qual se encontrava parada entre a mínima brecha da porta.

— Não... — Sakura baixou os olhos envergonhados, ainda perdidos em pensamentos. — Entre, por favor.

A loira escora a porta ao entrar, correndo ao enlace de Sakura, ajoelhando-se ao pé da cama, de modo que pudesse olhá-la nos olhos. — Quer falar sobre o que aconteceu? — indaga receosa, acariciando com a ponta dos dedos a mecha rósea e macia do cabelo de Sakura.

— Estou com medo, Ino. — Sakura funga torcendo o nariz de tonalidade avermelhada provocado pelo choro. " _Medo de me sentir atraída pelo filho do inferno._ " Assumiu para si mesma.

— Mesmo após tanto tempo, eu ainda sinto medo. — a loira murmura entristecida, na tentativa de acalentar a amiga. — Talvez seja esse o motivo de eu querer cuidar de você.

— Possivelmente seja um fardo muito além do que eu consiga suportar. — com as costas da mão, Sakura espanta as lágrimas que insistiam em brotar. Reconhecia a verdadeira força de Ino ao suportar calada aquele tormento durante tanto tempo.

— Você precisa apagar suas lembranças ou não conseguirá seguir em frente — pousando as mãos no colo, Ino torce os lábios em um sorriso forçado. — Haruno Sakura, você renasceu.

— Se importaria de me preparar um banho? — perguntou, espremendo os olhos. Esmagou o pedido de desculpas no talo da garganta por ter sido rude.

A idéia de esquecer tudo que viveu era conturbadora para Sakura. Não poderia simplesmente ocultar o carinho de seus pais, o entusiasmo dos moradores da vila apesar das circunstâncias e a avassaladora paixão cravada no peito por Sasori. Improvável, afinal, estas foram às únicas memórias que a mantiveram de pé. Nem Lord Sasuke arrancaria isso dela, ao menos, não suas lembranças.

 _(...)_

Sakura pediu para que Ino lhe arrumasse uma toalha e a seguiu com o olhar até que sua silhueta franzina desapareceu pela porta. A água estava morna, quase fria. Talvez aquela temperatura fosse ideal para fazê-la esfriar a cabeça. Ela não podia negar a vontade absurda de se afogar ali mesmo. Seus neurônios não trabalhavam de forma correta há dias.

De costas para a porta, ela a ouviu ranger e logo supôs o retorno de Ino.

— _Meu corpo dói..._ — murmurou, fazendo borbulhas na água com a boca.

— _Fico satisfeito com tal declaração_ — os batimentos de Sakura cessam ao ouvir a voz álgida de Sasuke, logo seus olhos buscaram por ele. Os ônix permaneciam vorazes ao encará-la, outrora, trajava vestimentas brancas e as mesmas botas costumeiras. Ino estava imóvel, um pouco atrás do moreno. — Vim pessoalmente conferir seu bem-estar — ele deu um sorriso sarcástico, de modo que revelava os caninos níveos e medianamente pontiagudos, aguardando que ela o retrucasse com o atrevimento habitual. Sakura faz um breve movimento com a cabeça, afirmando em silencio estar bem. — Com sua licença, Senhorita Haruno. — o sorriso sarcástico de seus lábios se desfez, assim, ele deu de ombros, virando-se e cedendo passagem para a Yamanaka, fechando a porta ao sair.

" _Vá com Deus, infeliz. "_

— O quê exatamente acabou de acontecer? — Ino questionou perplexa, ainda lutando para manter as pernas firmes e não despencar feito uma abóbora no chão.

— Instabilidade, por sinal. — Sakura tentou usar o deboche como escudo, levando a mão direita no peito, na tentativa de acalmar os batimentos acelerados de seu coração. Mais um pouco e ele saltaria pela garganta.

— Lord Sasuke _nunca_ vem aos aposentos de sua escolhida, tampouco para saber como se sente.

— Considera-me uma garota de sorte? — ironiza, sentindo o estômago se contorcer em seu interior.

Ino caminha até ela, lhe estendendo a toalha tão branca quanto os dentes de Sasuke. — _Certamente._ — no entanto, a afirmação da loira soou demasiadamente lamentável.


	6. Ladrão de almas

" _Rosas são conhecidas por seu aroma e sua essência solitária, pois onde encontram-se, são marcadas por sua presença impactante, beleza exuberante e acima de qualquer coisa, a fragilidade incomum; identificada por sua delicadeza e repleta por uma pureza extraordinária. Por quê não morrer, na presença de um ser integrado por crueldade?_

 _ **_**_ _MrsEloi._ _ **"**_

 _ **Lord Sasuke**_

 _ **Ladrão de almas.**_

 _Escrito por_ _ **MrsEloi;**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

ღ ღ

 _ **A**_ _postura ereta de Sakura era sustentada pelo Corset Underbust_ da tonalidade branco perolado – peça abaixo do busto, amarrado nas costas, com barbatanas horizontais rígidas, constituído por várias camadas de tecido resistente; ela trajava um vestido de coloração areia, daquela vez, os sapatos se identificavam com a cor. Seus fios róseos foram emoldurados por uma lustrosa trança lateral, encobrindo o decote discreto.

Os joelhos tremularam, deste modo, as pernas da Haruno se flexionaram, curvando-se diante do imensurável jardim do palácio, ao erguer o queixo, a brisa gélida e suave acariciou seu rosto. Em um indeterminado espaço de tempo, Sakura ficou assim, _sentindo_. Ao elevar as pálpebras, o par de esmeraldas brilhou assim que se deparou com uma roseira repleta de rosas vermelhas – saudáveis, fascinantes e assustadoras. Algo dentro dela, hesitava em se aproximar, outrora, a atração não fora contida em seu peito, mal notou quando se perdeu no encanto das pétalas escarlates; os pelos epidérmicos de seus braços se ouriçaram e a gotícula vermelha escura se formou na ponta do seu dedo indicador. Ela recuou, e espontaneamente um resmungo escapou alto de seus lábios.

— Gosta de flores? — o reconhecimento do timbre da voz rouca e álgida foi imediato, tal como o ritmo acelerado dos batimentos cardíacos. Sakura o observou de longe.

Ao se levantar, ela deu de ombros com a intenção de deixar o local, no entanto, não havia notado a silhueta de Sasuke estática atrás de si. Ele era veloz e incrivelmente silencioso.

Sasuke envolveu a mão dela com a sua, os dedos rígidos impediam qualquer ousadia por parte da garota; repousando o nariz entre os fios macios e aromáticos, ele inalou o cheiro com força, de modo que consumiu inteiramente seus pulmões. Sakura se arrepiou com a intensidade no qual aquela aproximação causava, era insólito – para ambos. O moreno esticou o braço, obrigando a rosada fazer o mesmo, seus dedos se aproximaram da rosa, tocando-a. Subitamente, e surpreendentemente, as peças florais regularmente coloridas em repleto escarlate e extremamente rutilantes, transformaram-se gradativamente em um negrume avassalador; no entanto, para Sakura, o impacto estupendo fora a consistência saudável da rosa negra entre seus dedos raquíticos.

— Ela se torna funesta... — Sasuke balbuciou ao pé do ouvido da Haruno, assim, ela permitiu que seu corpo amolecesse entre aqueles braços por um instante. Ela estava ébria durante aquela situação.

Um pensamento sóbrio explodiu em sua mente como uma bala de canhão:

" _Rosas são conhecidas por seu aroma e sua essência solitária, pois onde encontram-se, são marcadas por sua presença impactante, beleza exuberante e acima de qualquer coisa, a fragilidade incomum; identificada por sua delicadeza e repleta por uma pureza extraordinária. Por quê não morrer, na presença de um ser integrado por crueldade? "_

A Haruno autoriza a racionalidade tomar o controle de suas atitudes, movimentando os ombros, a garota tenta se desvencilhar das garras lascivas do demônio.

— Não tão rápido, Senhorita Haruno. Sentia-me ávido por este contato — ele envolve ambas as mãos no oblíquo da cintura de Sakura, reduzindo os poucos centímetros restantes de espaço entre eles. Os músculos abdominais do demônio se contraem. — Eu lhe machuquei em demasia? — a lateral do dedo indicador de Sasuke desenhava a face de Sakura em uma carícia leve e circular, percorrendo o orbicular do nariz e descendo até o contorno dos lábios delicadamente voluptuosos; a unha pontiaguda proporcionava um formigamento agradável. — Responda-me! — houve ausência de gentileza no afago. A irritabilidade na voz também se tornou presente.

— Sim. — Sakura esmagou ao máximo qualquer demonstração sutil em sua afirmação. Aos ouvidos do demônio fora um enunciado convicto.

O seu rosto, visivelmente satisfeito, denotava um sorriso majestoso e completamente inesquecível. — Uma atitude como tal poderia ter sido evitada desde o princípio se não houvesse teimosia... — Sasuke murmura e com a língua contorna o nódulo da orelha de Sakura, proporcionando-lhe arrepios internos. — Não existia propósito em feri-la.

Sasuke agarra as nádegas da Haruno sobre o vestido, erguendo-a do chão.

— Por favor, deveríamos nos encontrar durante a noite.

— Senhorita Haruno, a felicidade não lhe invade ao me encontrar? — debochou como um cretino, completamente, inexplicavelmente, gradativamente irresistível.

— Eu lhe imploro, estou assustada. — Uchiha Sasuke, o imensurável Lord do Fogo, zombaria da face de qualquer um que lhe jurasse tamanha declaração, porém, não foi capaz de desrespeitar a sinceridade repleta nos olhos esmeraldinos da garota diante si.

— Desconhece sua abundante coragem, Senhorita Haruno; nem mil de meus homens possuíram um terço desta bravura — ao olhar por esse ângulo, Sakura teve a impressão de que o demônio poderia ser um homem justo. O moreno pressiona o corpo da jovem contra a parede, de forma abrupta. —, desconhece também o desejo insano que tenho de senti-la... — o par de diamantes negro fixou em seu olhar, às vezes, por vez, muitas vezes naquele mesmo instante, foi como se ele a tivesse atravessado, tal como ela fosse tão transparente como a água e ele a enxergasse por inteira. — _Agora!_

Uma de suas mãos agarra a nuca de Sakura, enquanto a outra comprime sua silhueta ainda mais contra a parede, seus lábios capturam os dela, preenchendo-os com uma vastidão de volúpia.

Vagarosamente, os rudimentos linguísticos tiveram a capacidade de se formar no cérebro de Sakura e pouco a pouco as palavras começaram a ser pronunciada por ela: _Do cérebro às cordas vocais._ Essa deveria ser a sequência das palavras, e não do cérebro ao estômago, por serem engolidas e declivarem garganta abaixo. — Quem é você e o quê deseja?

Sasuke torce os lábios em um sorriso indiferente, e a resposta é revelada apenas dentro de sua cabeça.

— Vamos entrar. — não havia sido uma indagação como tampouco uma exclamação. Ele se afasta dela.

— Ficarei aqui fora... — Sakura arriscou com audácia o direito de decidir. Sasuke a observou por um momento, porém, em seguida assentiu, dando de ombros e se perdendo porta à dentro. Ele havia ficado estranho, repentinamente. Talvez a pergunta o tivesse incomodado.

Sakura se aproximou da roseira a passos curtos, seu olhar se prendeu na rosa negra novamente. De supetão, a imagem de Sasuke preencheu seus olhos como um clarão.

 _Seria Lord Sasuke o monstro que todos temem?_

O atrito do tecido epidérmico um contra o outro proporcionava o eco causado pelas palmas que preencheu o jardim. Sakura se virou para trás e nesta atitude, era como se segurasse seu próprio coração nas mãos.

— Que espetáculo maravilhoso! — Orochimaru se revelou, demonstrando um falso entusiasmo nos lábios.

— Estava nos observando? — o pensamento provocou uma enorme vergonha em Sakura.

— Se me permite dizer, _querida_ , aqui não é um local de tamanho sigilo — o sorriso do homem se alarga, revelando os caninos pontiagudos. — Você parecia eficaz no que fazia com o Lord... — ele se aproximava como uma serpente, cauteloso, porém, predatório. — Anseio pela virada do ano e seu título de escolhida transformar-se em pó... — para ela, infelizmente, Orochimaru estava perto o suficiente para sentir o ondular da brisa de sua respiração calma. — Quero fazer muitas coisas com você, _minha estimável Sakura_... — a Haruno se sentiu nauseada. — Contarei os segundos para puni-la por sua desobediência constante... — Orochimaru eleva a mão direita, alcançando a trança de fios róseos como as pétalas de cerejeira, tal como o aroma não era muito divergente. — Sou um Conde paciente.

Haruno Sakura _não_ era uma pessoa paciente e nunca havia sido o tipo em que ouvia desaforos quieta.

Com uma das mãos ela acariciou seus próprios cabelos e com a outra, ergueu a barra de seu vestido, revelando seus lindos sapatos. Os olhos de Orochimaru se encheram de malícia. Sakura inclinou o pé, distraindo o homem obsceno o suficiente para chutá-lo no osso Tíbia.

— Além de grosseiro, és um homem desprezível. — cuspiu as palavras, entretanto, ao tentar se afastar, Orochimaru a agarra pelo braço, acertando-lhe uma bofetada na bochecha – masseter. A fricção abrupta arremessa a silhueta miúda para trás, desabando exatamente sobre a roseira. Sakura sente sua pele ceder em várias partes do corpo, enquanto sua bochecha ardia.

As rosas também haviam se defendido dela.

— Você irá pagar por tudo! — Orochimaru grita, rindo histericamente. Como se a dor e o sofrimento alheio lhe proporcionasse um prazer colossal.

Agarrando Sakura pelos cabelos, Orochimaru chuta suas costas, jogando-a até o saguão de entrada.

Um urrado de dor escapa pelas cordas vocais da garota ao sentir sua testa atritar-se contra o degrau da porta. Com a visão turva e o coração em uma erupção de batimentos, o líquido amargo sobe pela garganta rasgando, fazendo-a vomitar de dor. Os ferimentos causados pelos espinhos das rosas sangravam.

Inopinadamente, a temperatura do ar se torna insuportavelmente gélida. A expressão debochada de Orochimaru é tomada pelo pavor.

— Você tem rigorosamente dois segundos para se explicar, Orochimaru — Sakura reconheceu o tom da voz de Sasuke. — _Um, dois_.

O solo foi esmagado por uma impetuosa trovoada.

 _Seria Lord Sasuke o monstro que todos temem?_


	7. Fadário Infausto

" _Não ouso perdê-la nem mesmo para a morte._

 _ **_**_ _MrsEloi._ _ **"**_

 _ **Lord Sasuke**_

 _ **Fadário infausto.**_

 _Escrito por_ _ **MrsEloi;**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

ღ ღ

 _ **O**_ _s olhos do demônio flamejavam em ira,_ Sasuke aguarda impaciente a fumaça esvair; a silhueta álgida de Orochimaru encontrava-se estática, as glândulas salivares se ausentaram proporcionando uma aridez na epiglote. Sasuke fizera questão de não atingir o Conde em cheio, porém, apesar da certeza de que não fritara sua carcaça, não poderia dizer o mesmo em relação ao seu miocárdio ou até mesmo, a obstrução abrupta de oxigenação das artérias perante o susto.

— Responda-me, caso contrário, não farei questão em errar. — o timbre vocal de Sasuke era avassaladoramente cruel.

— Meu Lord, não imagin... — houve uma contração involuntária entre as cartilagens da epiglote e aritenóide, voluntariando tremores na parede da laringe proporcionando um gaguejo repleto de temor.

— Silêncio!

Sakura volta seu olhar confuso para Sasuke. Instabilidade o definiria tão bem. O demônio imortal move-se lentamente, descendo os degraus; para Orochimaru, parecia uma eternidade ser seguido por tais olhos demonstrando tamanho infame.

— Perdo... — desta vez não fora um singelo gaguejo no qual impediu Orochimaru prosseguir, mas sim, a dor insuportável de suas costelas trincando e seu corpo sendo arremessado na parede, espatifando o concreto. Nem mesmo os míseros segundos da inspiração lhe foram concebidos, e novamente, como se o tivesse acompanhado na velocidade da queda, Uchiha Sasuke andejava diante si, sem a existência de um sórdido suspiro.

— Não lhe proporciono a liberdade de expressão, Orochimaru — Sasuke eleva o pé direito, refletindo sua bota de couro negrume. O Conde umedece os lábios, ignorando o incômodo de suas feridas, na tentativa de beijar os pés do moreno; estava engasgado com o próprio sangue. — Fique longe da _minha_ escolhida e jamais ouse tocá-la sem _minha_ permissão — Sasuke afunda o pé na face de Orochimaru, esmagando-a contra parede, era possível notar a saliva escorrer sobre a sola da bota. E o olhar assustado assemelhando-o a um verme. — Senão, serei obrigado a mostrar a ti, a verdadeira fúria de um demônio — seus olhos são tomados pela tonalidade negra da noite, esboçando o colossal desprezo. — Esmagado como um inseto, afinal, para mim, você não passa de uma miserável e medíocre ser insignificante no qual vive apenas devido a um desejo meu. Lembre-se a todo instante, Orochimaru. — Sasuke dá de ombros e deste modo, deixa Orochimaru ali – esmagado e aproximando-se de Sakura.

A escuridão engole Sakura quando os dedos de Sasuke tocam sua pele.

(...)

O vento acaricia as bochechas de Sakura – gélido, vagarosamente seus olhos se abrem, libertando o par de esmeraldas brilhantes, porém, vacilam ao mesmo tempo em que uma pontada de dor lhe ataca na nuca. Seu gemido escapa baixo, provém o suficiente para Sasuke ouvi-lo. O colchão macio envolvia seu corpo e o cheiro de hortelã preenchia seus pulmões de maneira agradável. Tombando a cabeça, a rosada consegue ver a silhueta robusta de Sasuke, as costas desnudas e completamente delineadas pelas gotículas cristalinas de água no qual escorriam de seus fios negrumes encharcados, a musculatura rígida revelava tensão. Apesar do ambiente escuro, ela conseguiu enxergá-lo com nitidez e preferiu denominá-lo como um Deus das trevas.

— Onde estou? — sua voz vacila um tanto rouca.

— Em meu quarto — tal como era capaz de ler sua mente apenas por expressões, Sasuke se adianta. —, quando ficou inconsciente, preferi trazê-la para cá. — afirmou com rispidez.

— Há quanto tempo estou desacordada? — por ironia, a garota se sentiu envergonhada.

— Muito — apoiando a mão esquerda no colchão, ele impulsiona o corpo para se virar, ficando de frente para Sakura. — Se alimente. — ordena.

Sakura voltou seu olhar para a bandeja de alimentos na escrivaninha ao lado da cama; quase não acreditou que aquela fartura era completamente para si: panquecas com mel, suco natural de laranja, café com cheiro adoravelmente amargo, fatias de pão amanteigados, maçã, bananas e leite.

Ela optou pela fruta do pecado e apesar da insuportável fome, deu uma pequena mordida na maçã, neste instante, suas entranhas se espremeram de dor. Sasuke cerrou o cenho irritado, enquanto a observava, seus olhos sedentos devoravam cada movimento do corpo da garota, notando o quão debilitada Orochimaru a havia deixado.

— Obrigado... — a Haruno agradeceu, devolvendo a maçã para a bandeja de madeira.

— Senhorita Haruno, você não comeu nada — Sakura estremeceu ao ter contato visual com os orbes cheios de fúria do demônio diante si; estava confusa, afinal, não havia feito nada para enfurecer Sasuke. Ele se moveu, erguendo Sakura pelas axilas com as mãos sem nenhum esforço, sentando-se sobre os travesseiros, ajeitando a rosada entre suas pernas. Sakura sente as bochechas queimarem devido à atitude espontânea do moreno.

Sasuke fecha dos dedos da mão direita na alça da bandeja, erguendo-a no ar e depositando no colo da rosada, com a mesma mão, leva a fruta mordida até os lábios da garota, ordenando mais uma vez: — Coma!

— Estou saciada e também, meu corpo dói. — Sakura vira o rosto em direção oposta à maçã, sentindo o apoio do braço do demônio em seu ombro.

— Saciada, hun?! — Sasuke agarra sua cintura, fazendo-a girar. O único ruído no local é preenchido pelo estilhaço da bandeja e os alimentos. Cara a cara com o demônio, ela ofega quando suas garras lascivas espremem suas coxas. Sasuke a joga na cama e com os joelhos afasta as pernas da garota, entreabrindo-as. Com uma velocidade sobre-humana, já estava dentro dela; estocando-a. Outrora, mesmo que por um motivo desconhecido, Sakura sentia prazer em tê-lo dentro dela, tal como se seus hormônios estivessem no auge e seu corpo anestesiado, com um único e soberbo desejo de senti-lo cada vez mais fundo. A onomatopéia do barulho proporcionado pelo atrito da cama contra a parede equivale no abrimento de fendas, trincando-a devido à intensidade brutal. Sakura comprime os olhos e se permite entreabrir os lábios trêmulos, gemendo. Sasuke enlouquece vitorioso. — Abra os olhos! — rosna entredentes. — Seu olhar gentil me fascina. — ao dizer isso, Sasuke explode em um orgasmo fugaz e Sakura o acompanha em seguida. Sasuke envolve as costas de Sakura em um abraço, apoiando a silhueta fraca e amolecida. Ela resmunga quando o demônio retira o membro de seu interior, proporcionando um árduo incômodo.

Ele não havia feito questão de se livrar dos trajes de ambos, por isso, não tiveram dificuldades em se vestirem.

— Com vossa licença... — Sakura se levantou ainda zonza, porém, Sasuke a pegou no colo antes que caísse; ele notou também o estado febril da garota.

Uchiha Sasuke conteve a imensa vontade de alcançar Orochimaru e mandá-lo para o seu pai – no inferno, entretanto, caso o fizesse, seria como se a garota em seus braços possuísse alguma influência sobre o grande imortal, e isso jamais seria uma verdade.

Sakura deitou a cabeça no peito de Sasuke, enquanto ele a levava de volta aos seus aposentos.

Ele empurra a porta com os pés, dando espaço para que entrassem, caminhando até a cama da escolhida, Sasuke coloca a silhueta miúda ali, com tamanha delicadeza – por sinal.

— Você é _minha_ , entendeu? — _" Não ouso perdê-la nem mesmo para a morte. "_ Completou em pensamentos.

— Pertenço a ti, Lord Sasuke e ao castelo. — confusa, Sakura repete as palavras de Sasuke em seu primeiro encontro.

Sasuke afunda o corpo de Sakura na cama com o peso do seu, capturando seus lábios em um beijo possesso e violento. Ela havia cutucado a fera involuntariamente. A Haruno não foi capaz de acompanhar seus movimentos, porém, sentiu o gosto metálico com o paladar apurado – sangue.

— Minha! Repita, Sakura. — ela conseguiu perceber a intensidade da situação quando ele a chamou apenas pelo nome, apesar de grosseiro, Lord Sasuke era um homem extremamente cortês. Sasuke agarra seus fios róseos com força, obrigando-a voltar seu olhar restritamente para si. Era visível seu estado de desnorteio e desespero.

Sem escolha, ela mente. — Sou... Sua.

Ele torce os lábios em um sorriso, e então Sakura notou que suas palavras insolitamente o alimentaram.

 _(...)_

Sakura chorava deitada aos pés da cama. Seu corpo ardia em dor e sua pele estava tomada pela tonalidade roxa dos hematomas. Fraca pela falta de alimentação ela se questionava mentalmente se seria apta a aguentar tudo isso: uma vida de miséria física e mental.

— Com licença, trouxe alguém que deseja vê-la. — Ino abre a porta, mas não entra.

— Quem? — a rosada não foi capaz de esconder o pavor na indagação.

— Tsunade.

— A garota sem língua?

— Vejo que os boatos espalham excepcionalmente rápido por esse castelo, _tsc_. — uma voz desconhecida e firme toma toda a extensão do quarto, acompanhado pela entrada de uma mulher alta e estatura torneada, incrivelmente bela.

— Vou deixá-las a sós. — Ino acenou, retirando-se com rapidez.

— Então você é a nova escolhida? — ela se aproxima de Sakura, parando há alguns centímetros da cama. Seus seios eram colossais, quase impossíveis de acreditar, mesmo avistando com os próprios olhos.

— Em que eu poderia lhe ajudar?

— Em nada, querida Sakura. Desejava apenas conhecê-la de perto. — a mulher possuidora de cabelos platinados presos em dois rabos, acerta-lhe um peteleco na testa, dando de ombros em seguida.

— Por favor, espere... Tenho tantas perguntas.

— Na hora certa as respostas virão, Sakura. — os olhos castanhos eram tão frios e indiferentes quanto os de Sasuke.

" _Será que ficarei assim no fim de tudo isso? "_

Sakura estremeceu com o pensamento e quando percebeu, Tsunade não estava mais ali.

Fixando o olhar em seus próprios dedos, seu corpo inteiro tremeu dominado pelo pavor: as dores e hematomas haviam simplesmente desaparecido após o peteleco de Tsunade.

— Mas... Mas... O quê...ê...

 _(...)_

Sakura se senta próximo às roseiras, seu coração batia alto. Ainda não havia sido capaz de se acalmar. Milhões de hipóteses preenchiam sua mente sobre o que Tsunade era ou como ela tinha se tornado o que é.

Sua atenção fora solicitada quando notou alguns soldados reunidos; vagarosamente, ela trocava os passos, na tentativa de achar um local escondido para avistar melhor o que acontecia.

Ela se escora atrás da pilastra, perto o suficiente para escutar a conversa alheia. Os soldados fuxicavam sobre um primo de um dos soldados no qual conseguiu ser recrutado para a patrulha do castelo.

— Está maluca? — a visão da garota se escurece por alguns segundos devido ao susto. — Imagina se te encontram aqui? — a voz era de Naruto, que a agarrou pelo braço levando-a até uma capela escura a algumas pernadas dali.

— Conte-me o motivo desse alvoroço.

— Olha, eu consegui trazer aquele rap... — Sakura já não era capaz de ouvir as palavras de Naruto. Um rapaz desce da carroça completamente amordaçado como um cão por correntes enferrujadas: ruivo e robusto – _Sasori_.

Espontaneamente Sakura ameaça correr, as mãos de Naruto tapam sua boca e a arrasta para mais fundo na capela, porém, tempo suficiente para que seus olhares se cruzassem.

— Quieta...

Sakura o observa de longe, segurando os soluços enquanto chorava em um devaneio de alegria; Naruto a arrasta ainda mais, e Sasori formula com os lábios de longe um silencioso: " Amo você ".

Após despedir-se de Naruto, Sakura corre apressadamente em direção aos seus aposentos. Ao entrar, seus olhos são preenchidos pelo pânico. Sasuke estava ali, sentado em sua cama com os braços apoiados nos joelhos e a cabeça baixa.

— Adoraria saber por onde andou a tarde toda, Senhorita Haruno... — Sasuke rosna, revelando a negrume fúria eminente em seus olhos sedentos ao elevar a cabeça. — _Tic, toc._


	8. Coração de mármore

" _A morte sempre foi inevitável, mas o sofrimento é opcional. Ninguém precisa de platéia para morrer._

_ _MrsEloi._ **"**

 _ **Lord Sasuke**_

 _ **Coração de mármore.**_

 _Escrito por_ _ **MrsEloi;**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

ღ ღ

 _ **A**_ _saliva de Sakura dança conforme o movimento abrupto_ do músculo intrínseco da língua, as papilas fungiformes – pequenos glóbulos espalhados por toda região dorsal e responsável pela manipulação e sabor, degusta então da amargura, provavelmente uma consistência salivar modificada devido ao nervosismo; o bolo salivar desce acidamente pela epiglote, seguindo o trajeto pela orofaringe, causando uma contração nos tecidos, infelizmente, suas justificativas falsas foram engolidas juntas.

— Serei obrigado a perguntar novamente? — a rajada de palavras frias do demônio surtiu como um choque térmico no organismo da garota. Ela estava definitivamente desesperada, outrora, não poderia vacilar justo ali, tão próxima de algum vestígio de esperança.

— Circundado pelo castelo... — murmurou, quase sem voz. O auxílio oral não estava ao seu favor naquele mórbido instante.

— Em algum momento passou por sua petulante mente, uma mísera hipótese, de que sou um _homem_ idiota? — a pronuncia homem surtiu irônica; o Uchiha se ergueu, robusto e miseravelmente encantador, friccionando para a rosada com a cruel realidade de que ele era, indubitavelmente, um Lord e todas as triviais almas dali, pertenciam unicamente a ele; as pernas de Sakura tremularam por debaixo do tecido suave do vestido. Sasuke estava longe da silhueta hesitante de Sakura, porém, perto o suficiente para tornar o ambiente desagradável no qual triturava sua garganta e lhe asfixiava, uma tensão colossal. Seria possível mentir para o demônio ou singelamente devoraria seus pensamentos absorvendo toda a fatídica verdade? O quê era Lord Sasuke afinal, quais circunstâncias havia o tornado tão obscuro e medíocre? — _Diga-me a verdade_.

— Seja qual a verdade em que deseja ouvir, não é a realidade, afinal, já foi dita.

" _Garota extraordinariamente petulante_. " O pensamento agitado atordoou Sasuke.

Ele arqueou a sobrancelha e Sakura não pode negar a pontada estridente de medo presente em seu coração; ela gostaria de possuir o dom de ler mentes naquele momento.

— Deixe-me ver, acredito que eu estava tentando escalar o muro deste castelo, afinal, não sei se já tivemos a oportunidade de conversar sobre minha linhagem familiar, sou descendente de aranhas... Ou não — Sakura pausou o deboche e prendeu seu olhar nos ônix confusos. —, eu poderia estar transando com todos os guerreiros do imensurável palácio. _Droga_! — Sakura estava exaltada e os processos de diástole e sístole proporcionados por sua bomba cardiovascular – coração, estavam frenéticos, sua cabeça latejava com o fluxo do sangue – vasodilatação, como se em algum momento cada parte do seu corpo se tornara uma bomba relógio prestes a explodir. Em tese, ela não estava mentindo, preferia a opção de omissão, outrora, mesmo assim, assumia um risco colossal. — Eu estava andando por esse miserável castelo com o único e colossal intuito de evitar qualquer tentativa de suicídio.

— Suicídio? — Sasuke franziu as sobrancelhas, enrugando o cenho de forma perplexa. De todas as palavras proferidas por Sakura, insolitamente, ele se prendeu em apenas uma, onde de fato, era um demasiado exagero, ou não. — Diga o quê vê quando olha para mim, Sakura! — mesmo que anormal, Haruno Sakura notou, nas profundezas dos orbes negrumes, a enaltecida expectativa. Então, era evidente que sua resposta definiria o humor de Sasuke durante aquele fatídico dia e talvez, os outros que estão por vir.

— Vejo um homem arrogante e solitário, que se alimenta do sofrimento alheio e não se importa com nada além de si mesmo. Destrói qualquer um que atravessar seu caminho apenas para alimentar seu egoísmo. Não existe algo a se esperar de um demônio, afinal. — suas palavras saíram como ferroadas árduas. Ela possuía tamanha bravura ao confrontar o demônio daquela maneira, outrora, não era capaz de prever até onde sua coragem poderia resistir naquele lugar, denominado por muitos como uma prévia do inferno.

— Venha até mim, Sakura. — ela obedeceu, aproximando-se a passos lentos, os lábios pressionados e o ar mantido enclausurado em seus pulmões. Não sentia esclarecidamente o medo, no entanto, poderia definir como apreensão.

— Eu... — Sasuke a silenciou ao pousar o dedo indicador em seus lábios voluptuosos e ousados momentaneamente, então, percorreu sua face em uma carícia delicada. Ela estremeceu.

— É imensamente satisfatório saber que tens consciência de que sou o maior pesadelo presente na Terra; e que deverás temer a mim todos os dias de sua frágil vida, estimada Sakura. — o timbre de sua voz era ameaçador, porém, existia algo a mais naquela avassaladora declaração com o intuito errôneo de amedrontá-la. Talvez, uma minúscula probabilidade de números incontáveis, o grande demônio imortal desejava outra definição para sua diabólica pessoa, afinal, seria Lord Sasuke o monstro que todos temem? — Jamais mencione sobre suicídio novamente, ou serei obrigado a prendê-la. Algo não tão nobre vindo de alguém como eu. — alertou, indiferente; como se suas palavras não fossem verdadeiras, ou eventualmente, o desgosto em dizê-las.

— Nobreza em um ser considerado a personificação do inferno?

— Nobreza em um ser considerado a personificação do inferno!

Uma pergunta resultante em afirmação, onde, o duplo sentido era constante e de fato, verdadeiro. Sasuke deu de ombros ao se virar, revelando as costas largas e rígidas entre as vestimentas negras; ele disfarçava bem, afinal, não seria vantajoso revelar seu incômodo perante as palavras rudes de Sakura.

A Haruno levou a mão trêmula e repousou em seu ombro. Sasuke moveu o rosto para olhá-la e então, o som estalou. Ocasionalmente, a morte disse um " _Olá_ ".

Retirou-se em silêncio, pela primeira vez. Sem cortesia, sem charme, singelamente, a ausência de luxúria.

A vida era realmente irônica, ou simplesmente, Uchiha Sasuke inconstante. Foi possível notar a pontada escarlate no interior dos olhos ônix.

ღ ღ

O sangue gotejava dos dedos de Sasuke, formando uma poça grotesca no chão; seus olhos antes de tonalidade escarlate, agora voltavam ao normal. O masseter ainda estava enrijecido, e a epiderme na qual cobria o músculo encontrava-se avermelhada e latejante.

Ela havia acertado-lhe uma bofetada e devido esta insolente atitude, vinte e cinco vidas de seus homens, ele ceifou e enviou para seu pai – Lúcifer.

 _A culpa era dela, não dele._

A mão destra desvencilhou-se do órgão capaz de bombear o sangue e proporcionar vida, quicando algumas vezes no piso antes de adentrar na sombria da futilidade. O corpo deste despencou no chão logo em seguida.

Sasuke andejou alguns passos com firmeza, ergueu a cabeça para o céu grafitado em cinza e suspirou, passivamente.

Atitudes precipitadas, promoviam consequências ferozes.

 _A culpa era dela, não dele._

 _(...)_

Uma semana se passou e Sakura evitou sair dos seus aposentos mais vezes que o necessário. Não pelo fato de estar presa, mas sim por ter agredido Sasuke de maneira repentina e rude; outrora, o sentimento de aflição a cercava durante todos os dias, afinal, Sasuke desaparecera e também, não a castigou.

— Por favor, não... — rogou em um murmúrio quando a porta se abriu. Ela não se arrependia, porém não se orgulhava por agir feito uma selvagem.

— Vai ficar tudo bem. — a voz meiga foi reconhecida imediatamente e então, o coração da Haruno disparou.

— Sasori! — sorriu, enlaçando seu pescoço com os braços quando se aproximou.

— Preciso que me encontre hoje durante a noite na capela, faça o possível e me prometa.

A mente de Sakura elaborou milhares de perguntas para disparar sobre Sasori naquele momento, porém, optou por confiar em seu grande amor.

— Estarei lá, prometo.

Sasori torce os lábios em um sorriso, esboçando satisfação e vitória. Sakura não pode deixa de se espelhar nele, permitindo-se sorrir também.

— Sasori, vamos. — dessa vez, a voz estridente de Naruto atravessou as paredes.

— Enfim lhe livrarei deste inferno.

 _Seria capaz alguma alma se desvencilhar do inferno sem uma fatídica punição?_

— Eu amo você!

Nem sempre o amor é a resposta para os empecilhos da vida, tampouco, justificativa.

 _(...)_

A íris esmeraldina contraiu, e suas pupilas permitiram a passagem de seu vislumbre reflexo. Radiante lhe definia. Finalmente ela havia encontrado a agulha no palheiro. Optou por trajes mais singelos, afinal, não desejava chamar atenção para si.

— Com sua licença — Ino entreabriu a porta, revelando apenas a cabeleira loira e a pontinha do pé. — Lord Sasuke não comparecerá esta noite, o precipitado conselho adiantou a reunião de amanhã para esta madrugada, onde provavelmente irá durar aproximadamente três horas, o suficiente para você e Sasori fugir. — murmurou sorridente.

— Obrigada por tudo, Ino. Juro que farei o possível para tirá-la daqui. — Sakura a envolveu em um abraço apertado ao alcançá-la.

— Seja feliz, garota. — a loira desvencilhou-se dela, apreensiva. Observou atentamente à rosada partir, não imaginando se para o sucesso ou perdição. O destino decidiria.

Sempre pontual, Sasori já se encontrava no local marcado quando a Haruno chegou; um pequeno feixe de luz iluminava seus fios vermelhos e ela se permitiu admira-lo um pouco mais.

Sasori enlaçou sua cintura, pressionando seu corpo contra a parede de tijolos mofados; capturando seus lábios com desejo. Seus dedos andejaram apressadamente em direção ao busto, apertando-os de forma abrupta, apressando-se em se livrar da parte superior do vestido esverdeado.

— Sasori, por favor, não. Essa é nossa oportunidade de fugir, Sasuke estará ausente está madrugada. — murmurou, um tanto aflita. Não achava nada viável desperdiçar uma oportunidade única.

— Eu irei matá-lo por encostar as mãos em você antes de mim, isso é uma promessa. — Sasori espremeu os seios de Sakura mais uma vez, desta vez mais forte, ocasionando em um incômodo. Passou pela cabeça de Sakura que Sasori não fazia a mínima idéia do que realmente estavam lidando. Até mesmo a alusão de destruir Sasuke era ludíbrio.

— Pare! O que pensa que está fazendo? — Sakura tentou inutilmente se desvencilhar do aperto, na tentativa máxima de evitar uma exaltação. — Estamos a um passo de nos vermos livres daqui, para enfim ter a oportunidade de construir uma vida juntos.

— Que tipo de estúpido seria eu em arriscar minha vida por uma garota fodida por outro? — o aperto no braço foi forte, mas não tão impactante quanto à frustração que atingiu Sakura.

— É assim que me vê? A garota que transou com outro? O que veio fazer aqui afinal, Sasori? Sabe com o quê está lidando? O demônio imortal não é uma lenda, é real e muito mais perigoso do que as historinhas de terror que mencionavam para nós na infância.

— Vim resgatá-la, meu amor, mas não posso agir como um frouxo. Por favor, Sakura, poupe-me, nada é tão forte que não possa ser detido. — machismo, Sakura via isso em seus olhos.

— Frouxo? Do que está falando, Sasori? Eu não estou aqui por motivos desejáveis!

— Sim, eu sei bem e lhe compreendo, mas preciso que me entendas também. Quero minha vingança. Eu passei os últimos dias nesse castelo, Sakura para escutar as barbaridades que esses caras falam.

— Vingança? Nada foi feito a ti, Sasori. Está propondo _fazer coisas_ debaixo dos olhos dele? Permanecer aqui, neste inferno? — era constrangedor ter aquele conversa com ele. E mesmo que de maneira insólita, ela não pensava na hipótese de se relacionar desta forma com Sasori naquela ocasião. Queria tantas coisas diferentes para sua vida.

Sasori retirou a camisa, liberando-a em um canto qualquer.

— Se você me ama, deve concordar.

— O Sasori que amo não está aqui, existe racionalidade nele e principalmente gentileza! — Sakura afirmou.

Uma risada macabra ecoou pelas extensões da capela, penetrando a escuridão ao lado do ruído de palmas estrondosas. Sasori entra na frente da rosada, tal como um escudo, porém, os olhos de Sakura não permitiam se desvencilhar da figura negrume ao lado de Orochimaru – estática, no qual permanecia cruelmente silenciosa e sua aura emanava ódio, exorbitante fúria.

— Meu Lord, tentei lhe alertar inúmeras vezes que essa vulgívaga mantinha relações com os demais soldados do castelo, tentou até mesmo me seduzir. — Orochimaru aclamava ludíbrios sem possuir vestígios de moralidade.

— Cale-se, bast... — fora a última pronúncia de Sasori em vida. Sakura sentiu o calor do fluído em seu rosto e conseguintemente, a cabeça de Sasori quicou uma única vez no vasto chão. A lâmina prateada brilhou e por esta, uma mísera gota percorreu um caminho inconstante até falecer no solo. Olhos comuns jamais teriam a capacidade de acompanhar o acontecido, e Sakura não acompanhou. Levando as mãos trêmulas aos lábios, Sakura deixou que seus joelhos pesados encontrassem-se com o pavimento plano e em seguida, a única coisa que foi capaz de fazer foi gritar a tal ponto que imaginou sentir sua garganta rasgar, enquanto suas lágrimas cristalinas formavam uma junção com o sangue de Sasori que se acumulou em seu masseter, pingando gota a gota sobre o vestido esverdeado.

— _Monstro_... — murmurou. — Não ouse me tocar! — berrou. Provavelmente, naquele instante ela poderia ser considerada uma selvagem. Sasuke não se aproximou, mas ela sabia que tentaria. _Ele deveria tentar, não é mesmo?!_ — Não me toque!

— Não irei. — Sasuke se pronunciou, pela primeira vez, permanecia no mesmo local inicial, como se não tivesse se movido. Como se não tivesse decepado a cabeça de alguém. Como se fosse um mero telespectador. Sua afirmação emanou pelas vias auditivas tão gélidas que congelou até mesmo as batidas de seu coração. — Caminhe.

— O quê? — a indagação gruiu confusa. Ele não estava tentando tocá-la, agredi-la ou até mesmo, persuadi-la.

— Caminhe para a _torre do cárcere_. Sem comida ou água, até que o ceifeiro deseje debochar de seu corpo pútrido, pois a alma és fétida. — Sasuke parou atrás dela, agindo como se sua existência fosse tão pequena quanto uma bactéria; _e era_.

— Acompanhe-a, Orochimaru. — após ordenar, sua sombra ligou-se as profundezas da capela.

Orochimaru arqueou o pescoço conferindo minuciosamente a ausência do demônio. A lateral de seus lábios torceu em satisfação e malícia, o ápice da perversidade. — Irei lhe mostrar o que fazemos com fraudulentos neste castelo.

— Estás tão errado quanto eu, mentiroso de uma figa. — Sakura esbravejou, no entanto, o pavor cresceu em seu peito quando viu Orochimaru retirar o cinto de couro grosso e chicoteá-lo na própria mão. — O que pensas que irá fazer com isso?

 _(...)_

Havia amanhecido e Sasuke recuperava-se permanecendo na capela, por alguns momentos em seus devaneios achou ter escutado Sakura gritar e mesmo se tivesse, ele não se importava. Chamou-o de monstro e o humilhou na frente de seus próprios homens, merecia a punição no qual havia proclamado, apodrecer até o último vestígio de sua alma se esvair – isolamento. _Não a alimentaria_.

O Uchiha se sentou no chão no qual tinha permanecido o restante da noite adormecido, levantou-se esmagando alguns dos escorpiões com os pés, buscando a localização no qual havia arremessado seus trajes. Sua pele estava completamente picada, além do sangramento, também possuía a presença da vermelhidão e edema, alguns dos sinais da inflamação. Apesar de não matá-lo, o escorpião era um dos únicos animais peçonhentos que lhe causavam algum tipo de dor. Efetivamente, proporcionava delírio e febre por algumas horas. Aquela foi sua punição por ter sido nobre.

— Tsc... — resmungou ao calçar os sapatos.

Ao sair da capela, Sasuke estalou os dedos e toda a estrutura transformou-se em poeira. Logo em seguida, algumas vidas foram ceifadas, afinal, ele era um demônio e estes, levam vermes a óbito apenas por um precário capricho.

 _A culpa era dele, não dela_.

 _(...)_

Era manhã, mas para Sakura, parecia noite. O céu estava escuro e o tempo chuvoso. _Até os céus choravam sua partida_. Sakura gemeu ao levar as mãos nas costas, na tentativa de retirar os trapos do vestido no qual pairava sobre as feridas causadas pela surra que Orochimaru havia lhe dado. Sasuke não apareceu e nem mais ninguém. Sorte dela que a fome ainda não havia dito um "Olá". Tossiu algumas vezes com a poeira e em alguns momentos estremecia no contato com teias de aranha. Se perguntou diversas vezes se Sasuke sabia o que exatamente Orochimaru tinha feito a ela, não que o fato importasse, afinal, se ele não havia aparecido ou lhe enviado ao menos roupas limpas, uma surra não significava nada para ele; precisou de um lacaio para puni-la.

A torre era absurdamente escura, triste e gélida.

— Sakura... — ela reconheceu a voz de Ino atrás da porta. — Naruto pediu para que eu lhe entregasse...

Ino passou um envelope pelo pé da porta e aguardou até que Sakura conseguisse arrastar seu corpo até o papel.

 **Senhorita Haruno,**

 **Venho através desta carta lhe pedir perdão. Sei que és indubitavelmente em vão, mas não haveria honra em minha partida sem um pedido de clemência.**

 **Ocorreu-me várias tentativas de convencimento para viver neste mundo imundo, mesmo um rapaz como eu, sem casa, família e até mesmo escrúpulos, não vê capacidade de sanidade neste lugar.**

 **Por vários anos vejo jovens arrancadas de seus lares para apodrecerem aqui. Sim, Senhorita Haruno, seu destino não vai ser diferente, afinal, aqui só existe morte. És o inferno da Terra. Sou culpado pela morte de Sasori, afinal, se nada tivesse feito, nenhuma esperança seria massacrada sem tamanho pudor. Perdoe-me por ser fraco.**

 **Este és o fim de um deplorável, em vida e em morte,**

 _Uzumaki Naruto_ **.**

— O que ele quis dizer, Ino? — minhas lágrimas mancharam a caligrafia trêmula do papel.

— _Uzumaki Naruto cometeu suicídio_. — tudo que a Haruno podia fazer Ra nada a mais que chorar.

Alguns dias haviam se passado desde então, Lord Sasuke não cumpriu parte do prometido e continuou enviando Ino para lhe oferecer alimentos, bem requintados por sinal. Outrora, ela não fez questão de comer.

Sakura observou uma sombra tapar o pequeno fio de luz que escapava do lado de fora para dentro do cômodo da torre. Era diferente da de Ino, está, poderia se considerar com uma presença pesada.

— Quem você pensa que é, para tratar a vida das pessoas como se fossem brinquedos? — acusou, com o timbre enfraquecido, aguardando que o demônio abrisse a porta; isso não aconteceu. — Não sente remorso? — Sakura se levanta com dificuldade, um tanto cambaleante, sua palma direita se estende um pouco acima da maçaneta da porta enferrujada, coincidentemente, o moreno fazia a mesma coisa do lado de fora. — Tens certeza de que seu coração não bate?

Sasuke recuou, silencioso. Apesar da porta evitar qualquer tipo de contato entre eles, Sakura agia como se estivesse o enxergando.

— O coração foi criado para manter criaturas vivas, não para essas tolices que os humanos idealizam.

Sakura espremeu as pálpebras, e o fluído cristalino escorreu pelas suas bochechas. — Que triste... — soluçou. — Deve ser horrível viver uma vida imortal tão vazio assim — Sakura voltou a se sentar, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos. — Eu tinha um coração, mas você fez questão de arrancá-lo de mim.

A quietude brotou ali. Sasuke foi embora sem se despedir.

Rosas negras enraizaram na porta, talvez como um pedido de desculpas onde Sakura não foi capaz de perceber.

— _Por um momento de alucinação, eu vi um coração em você um dia_...

Sakura notou que havia uma janela no interior do cômodo, ficou surpresa ao perceber que nada a impedia de abri-la.

" _A morte sempre foi inevitável, mas o sofrimento é opcional. Ninguém precisa de platéia para morrer._ " Pensou ao olhar para baixo.

Certamente essa não seja a maneira mais digna de morrer – embora surte como uma opção para fugir, mas a essa altura, ela não desejava ser honrada, apenas _liberta_.

Tudo que amava foi arrancado de si; seu coração foi estilhaçado em mil pedaços, onde já havia sido puro, porém, agora consumido pela escuridão que o explodiu.

Uma mera explosão de angustia, dor, sofrimento e _**desejo**_.

A silhueta frágil – _humana_ , de Sakura estava caindo e logo se ruiria sobre o chão, banhando-o com seu sangue escarlate – _consumindo sua dor._

Os fios róseos chicoteavam o rosto da garota freneticamente, fechando os olhos ela entrega-se à morte.

Optou por cair de costas, assim, teria uma ultima oportunidade de observar a vastidão do céu e imaginar a proporção de pessoas que ele já assistiu partir assim.

Sua silhueta sofre uma arranco brusco, ingenuamente ela acreditou ser a morte. O calor preenche seu corpo como um déjà vu e o chão é triturado com o pouso do demônio, arremessando pedaço de concreto para todos os lados com o impacto.

Sakura entreabre os olhos, deparando-se com o ondular dos fios negros seguindo minuciosamente o ritmo do vento, as íris escarlates tão vivas que em seu interior era capaz de se notar o flamejar, a pigmentação da epiderme um tanto acinzentada e as garras pontiagudas a espremiam com tanta força que a fez prender o ar momentaneamente mais uma vez. Ela jamais havia reparado o quão longo era o sobreveste de Sasuke, onde ali, circundava-os como um globo.

O demônio vibra, e então a garota nota que são asas negras que os envolviam, de diâmetro colossal, tão negras como a escuridão e belas quanto a lua. Era incalculável definir o quão imensas eram. A respiração da garota estava ofegante e as batidas de seu coração estavam incontáveis.

O vento tirita por seu rosto, sacolejando a cabeleira rósea repetidamente, o aspecto físico das asas negras torna-se sombras até enfim desaparecerem.

— _Não ouso perdê-la nem mesmo para a morte_.

Talvez, nas profundezas amordaçadas, no interior de Lord Sasuke bate um coração.


	9. Corpo manuscrito

" _Em todo lugar que a fatídica vida nos leva, nossa alma é manuscrita e_ _essas são as marcas, em que vocês, humanos, fizeram em mim._

_ _MrsEloi._ **"**

 _ **Lord Sasuke**_

 _ **Corpo manuscrito.**_

 _Escrito por_ _ **MrsEloi;**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

ღ ღ

 _ **E**_ _ntraram nos aposentos do demônio, silencioso, exceto_ pelo som dos passos. Sasuke depositou a silhueta miúda e completamente enfraquecida sobre as cobertas azuis cobalto, no qual lembrava a imensidão e pureza dos olhos de Naruto. Sakura resmungou quando o moreno apoiou a mão em suas costas.

Sasuke franze o cenho surpreso, desvencilhando os trapos do vestido das feridas purulentas e completamente infeccionadas. — O que significa isso? Quem diabos fizestes isso contigo?

— Seu lacaio lhe serviu bem... — Sakura murmurou irônica, porém se arrependeu ao direcionar seu olhar para Sasuke. Os caninos níveos do homem pairado a sua frente encontravam-se pontiagudos, seus olhos estavam contornados por um delinear preto e suas íris flamejavam escarlate como a personificação do inferno. Ela não precisava de uma resposta silábica, afinal, observar a ira do Uchiha de perto era a comprovação necessária de que não havia sido ele no qual havia ordenado Orochimaru a surrar com tamanha crueldade. Ela fechou os olhos e deixou seus pensamentos fluírem para lembranças de alguns dias atrás.

— _Quem você pensa que é?_ — _gritou tanto que sua garganta doeu._ — _Achas que podes escarnecer com a vida das pessoas assim?_

— _Para uma plebeia vossa senhorita és bem corajosa. Tamanha bravura lhe levaria a eventos benéficos ou desventuras a si mesma?_ — _seus lábios tiritavam irônicos e seus olhos negrumes se reviravam de um lado para o outro, sem leva-la a sério. Sakura sentiu-se como uma pequena criança birrenta._

— _Tenho algo a temer?_ — _cerrou o punho com força. Pudera até mesmo os anjos compreenderem sua fúria._ — A morte soa-me como uma libertação da alma.

— _Mate-se e liberte-se._

 _Sakura se espantou com a frieza no tom de voz do moreno. Porém, algo positivo surtiu de seu descomedimento: Sasuke finalmente havia prestado atenção nela._

— _No entanto, não se desvencilhara de mim com a morte._

 _Ela queria mesmo morrer?_

— Sakura, está me ouvindo? — o som de sua voz impiedosa começou baixa e vagarosa, encerrando-se alta e descontrolada.

— Poderia ter me deixado morrer... — a Haruno murmurou entre soluços.

— É isso que querias? — Sasuke depositou o dedo indicador delicadamente abaixo de seu queixo, erguendo-o para que seus olhos se encontrassem e com o polegar, acariciou suas bochechas, limpando as lágrimas cristalinas que fluíam dos orbes esmeraldinos. — Serias capaz de desperdiçar tamanha beleza, Senhorita Haruno?

— Você chama isso de vida? Neste lugar, irei morrer de qualquer forma...

— Por qual motivo diz isso? Não lhe trago confiança?

— Até que Orochimaru arme mais alguma coisa... E você me deixe ainda mais marcada.

Sasuke se levantou da cama e com os dedos começou a desabotoar os botões dourados da sobreveste, assim que o fez, movimentou os ombros para cima e para baixo se desvencilhando da roupa até que caísse ao chão. Sakura foi capaz de perceber a hipertrofia dos músculos de Sasuke por debaixo da malha fina de sua camisa cinzenta no qual estava sendo retirada pelo mesmo. Suas veias saltavam e mesmo que ela não quisesse admitir, seu coração ficou agitado.

— O que é isso? — o corpo da rosada estremeceu e seus olhos se arregalaram.

— Em todo lugar que a fatídica vida nos leva, nossa alma é manuscrita eessas são as marcas, em que vocês, humanos, fizeram em mim. — no centro do peitoral de Sasuke estava tatuada a palavra "Imortal", enquanto em seu ombro e pescoço haviam diversas ilustrações demoníacas e símbolos satânicos. — Então eu fiz um juramento.

— E qual seria esse juramento? — Sakura engasgou, no início da frase. Estava tão perplexa que mal conseguia respirar.

— Eu aterrorizarei os humanos até a eternidade. Essa é minha marca.

Sakura se aproximou dele, tocando com a ponta dos dedos o seu peitoral completamente delineado e então, desenhou todas as marcas vagarosamente, fazendo-o se arrepiar.

— São lindas, não há motivo para escondê-las com ilusão... — sussurrou.

— Apenas adormeça, Senhorita Haruno. — o demônio pegou o corpo inconsciente nos braços. — Vai ficar tudo bem de agora, eu prometo.

Sasuke tocou as feridas de Sakura, fechou os olhos e esperou que elas sumissem. Resmungou ao senti-las serem transferidas para sua pele e sucessivamente se curarem. Ao abrir os olhos completamente vermelhos, sorriu ao morder os lábios com os caninos pontiagudos, enquanto o sangue escorria circundando o queixo e desenhando seu abdômen. O demônio estava irado.

 _Seria Lord Sasuke o monstro que todos temem?_

(...)

— Yamanaka, retire-se. — Sasuke ordenou, ao abrir a porta dos aposentos de Orochimaru. A garota o retribui um olhar aliviado, entre suas pernas tremulas o sangue pingava no chão formando uma poça.

Ino passou ao seu lado apressadamente, sussurrando um inaudível agradecimento.

— Vejo que adoras surrar as senhoritas deste castelo.

— Meu Lord — Orochimaru tentou cobrir sua nudez com um lençol. Estava preocupado com a maneira que o demônio o encarava. —, o que o traz aqui, neste, tão inconveniente momento para vossa majestade?

— Não se incomode em escondê-lo de mim... — instantaneamente, Sasuke estava curvado na frente de Orochimaru, suas garras peçonhentas e nocivas circundavam os testículos do homem. — Terei o prazer de arrancá-los. — e assim o fez. Sasuke ergue a mão para o alto e estala os dedos. Os gritos de desespero se misturam com os estrondos provocados pelos raios que o atingiam certeiramente. Para Sasuke, aquela situação era música para seus ouvidos. Pudera ele poder revivê-lo apenas para mata-lo novamente centenas de vezes.

— Clemência... meu... — Orochimaru se contorce em agonia, cuspindo o fluido avermelhado pelas numerosas hemácias. — Lord...

Sasuke arremessa o órgão genital mutilado para um canto qualquer do quarto imundo, no qual cheirava a peixe podre. — É assim que vermes terminam — Sasuke dá de ombros, estalando os dedos. — _Katon_ — as chamas do inferno consumiram a silhueta patética de Orochimaru.

(...)

Sakura abriu os olhos lentamente e vislumbrou-se ao notar que as feridas não a incomodavam mais. Estava tão disposta que poderia apostar corrida até mesmo com Sasuke pelo castelo. Contornou os olhos ao redor do quarto de Sasuke e percebeu que o chão estava coberto por pétalas negras. Sasuke estava sentado no no chão, meio do quarto com as pernas cruzadas, no qual escondiam seus pés descalços; observando-a intensamente, seus lábios estavam torcidos em um sorriso sedutor e seus dedos seguravam uma encantadora rosa negra, no qual permanecia próxima a seu nariz, enquanto seu cheiro era inalado gentilmente pelo demônio. Ele estava sem camisa, desta vez, sem esconder seu corpo marcado. Ela sentiu uma sensação gloriosa em seu peito e então, retribuiu um radiante sorriso para Sasuke.

" _Lord Sasuke, eu irei achar seu coração. "_

— Venha até mim, Senhorita Haruno — Sasuke umideceu os lábios com a língua vagarosamente. —, mas, desta vez, sem roupas.

 _Seria Lord Sasuke o mosntro que todos temem?_


End file.
